A Snowing Valentine in the Forest
by Sara K M
Summary: After a stressful few days, Snow and Charming Celebrate a quiet Valentine's Day together in the forest. Set during the missing year.


**A Snowing Valentine in the Forest**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Once Upon a Time.**_

**I know this story is a day late, but I wanted a Valentine's story that focused on **_**Snowing.**_** There have been several in the last few days that focused on Captain Swan, but not Snowing. I really don't mind Captain Swan. They have their place, and I'm glad Emma has someone now. I just really **_**hate**_** how the show and the fandom seems to be replacing Snowing with Captain Swan.**

**So I'm writing a Snowing Valentine, because that's the couple I like to focus on. I know there **_**are**_** a few others who agree with me, so I hope you enjoy. I'm focusing on the missing year, because Snowing Valentines in post – Cursed Storybrooke have been done to death. I wanted to do something different.**

**P. S. For those of you waiting for the next chapter of "Thicker than Water Part II," it's coming. Just be patient.**

**As for all my stories, **

**XXXXXXXXX means POV change**

**OOOOOOOO means time change**

Snow and Charming poured over their documents for managing the kingdom. Charming picked up a letter. "According to this there's another ogre uprising in the far end of the kingdom." He pointed to the spot on the map he was referring to.

Snow sighed. "Yeah. It's too bad. We just got the flying monkeys under control, and now the ogres are becoming a problem. Should we send some of the knights to take care of them again?"

Charming sighed. "Actually, Snow…I was thinking _I _would lead the knights this time. The people need to know we take the ogre problem seriously. If we keep sending only the knights, they'll think we don't really care about the ogre problem."

Snow automatically shook her head. "No Charming! I can't have you facing ogres! I've already lost Emma and Henry. I can't lose you, too." Her eyes pleaded with him to understand. "The knights are perfectly capable of taking care of them."

Charming sighed and took his hands in hers. "I know, Snow. I know. We've lost a lot this past year. But we've gained, too." He rubbed her stomach. She was four months pregnant with their second child. "We can't wallow in misery and worry. And I _know _the knights can take care of the ogres. That's why I'm not going alone. But…the people are used to us fighting _with_ them. That's why they respect us so much."

Snow looked at the floor for a minute as she thought about what her husband said. "I know. But I'm…_so _much better at fighting ogres, Charming. You know how much easier it is to aim an arrow to their eyes than it is to aim a sword." An image of Charming being crushed in one of the ogres' hands before he could hit the eye appeared in her mind before she could stop it. "When we first took this castle…ogres were always _my _job."

Charming nodded, smiling at the memory. "I know. I love seeing you fight, Snow. I was so proud of you. I still am. But Snow, you can't fight ogres _now_. You're pregnant. You'll have to step back, just like you did when you were pregnant with Emma."

Snow rubbed her stomach and squeezed his hand. "I know that. But at least when I was pregnant with Emma, I didn't have to face _you_ going into battle."

Charming smiled at her and pecked her on the lips. "I'll be fine, Snow. Even though I'm better with a sword, I still know _how_ to use an arrow. I used one to save you, remember?"

Snow smiled as she thought back to their first meeting, when Charming saved her from the black knights. She kissed him, a little longer than the last one. "I remember."

"Look, when I return, I was thinking…maybe we could celebrate Valentine's Day? Focus on that."

Snow smiled at the thought. But, "Charming Valentine's Day isn't a holiday _here_. It's a holiday in the _other_ world…" Em_ma and Henry's world_, the words seemed to hang between them.

Charming shrugged. "So what? I like the holiday. I think we should celebrate it here, too."

Snow gave him a big kiss at that. "Your right. That sounds great."

OOOOOOOOOO

Charming and the knights left the next morning, armed with bows and arrows and swords and dressed in armor. _He'll be okay. He'll be okay_, Snow kept telling herself as she watched him leave.

OOOOOOOOOO

"I don't see what you're worried about," Regina commented as she bumped into Snow later that day in the kitchen. "Your idiot prince has always been able to take care of himself, from my experience."

Snow shook her head. Only _Regina _could insult her husband while trying to reassure Snow at the same time. Still, she really appreciated that Regina was making the effort. "Your right," she told Regina as she stuffed herself with blueberries. "He _can_ take care of himself."

Snow tried to spend the rest of the day thinking about the "Valentine's Day" they would have when he got back. It would be just the two of them, of course. Their most romantic moments _were_ just between them. Maybe she could even talk Charming into going in the forest. He tried to keep her out of the forest these days, because of the problems with the winged monkeys. But they hadn't seen any monkeys in over a month. And the forest was such a romantic spot for her and Charming…They wouldn't even have to go far, she told herself. Just right outside the castle would be fine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OOOOOOOOOO

Two days later, David and the knights were almost home. The ogres were defeated (for now), and no one was killed, although two of the knights had broken their arms. They made hasty splints for the men. Doc would see to the rest, when they arrived at the Castle. David only had a flesh wound that was easily fixed with a bandage.

"Hi Sn – " he greeted her as he walked in the door. That was as far as he got before she kissed him. And kissed him. And kissed him.

"So, you're really okay?" she asked breathlessly when she finally released his lips.

"Great," he replied, with his arms still wrapped around her. "Better than great, actually, now that I have you in my arms. And you too," he added, rubbing her stomach and leaning down to kiss it gently. "I got a little flesh wound on my leg, but I bandaged it, so I'm all set."

Snow insisted on seeing the "flesh wound," so she could determine if it was more serious than he thought. After confirming that David was in fact, fine, they moved on to more pleasant topics. "What do you think about having a picnic in the forest for Valentine's Day?"

David looked at her uncertainly. They'd had a problem with the winged monkeys in the forest. What if one of them got to her (and) their new baby? Snow smiled at him as she rubbed his shoulder. "We haven't heard anything about the winged monkeys in over a month. We don't even have to go that far. And what have you told me about not living in fear?"

David sighed and kissed his wife. "You're right. Why are you always right?" He hated to be wrong.

Snow smiled as she wrapped her arms around her. "I think you've been right plenty of times, too. Like when you insisted on leading the knights to fight the ogres a few days ago. Come. I want to dress for our outing." With that she him to their bedroom.

David dressed in a clean outfit himself, then waited for his wife. He thought she was planning on wearing one of her beautiful princess dresses. He loved those. But Snow emerged in a riding outfit instead. That was even better. She looked beautiful in her dresses. But she looked _incredibly sexy _in the riding outfit. And her extra baby weight only made it better. "You look wonderful," he murmured as he kissed her again.

"So do you," Snow replied as she ran her hands all over his leather – clad arms. "I love you in leather."

They took a picnic basket that had been prepared for them by their cook, and headed out. "You were right, Snow," David told her as he spread out their blanket on the forest floor. "This was a perfect place for our Valentine date. He looked around at the trees. "Being here always makes me feel closer to you." He wrapped his arms around her as he said that.

"Well, celebrating Valentine's Day was a good idea, too Charming." Snow replied. She pulled out a bottle of apple juice and a couple of glasses. "To love," she said to holding up her glass.

David nodded and held up his glass as well. "Definitely. And to us. And to our new life," he added as he rubbed his hands on her stomach again.

"And to Emma and Henry being happy, wherever they are," Snow added. With that they clinked their glasses and drank. "Thank you for not drinking alcohol because of my pregnancy, Charming. It means a lot to me."

David shrugged as he sipped the apple juice. "Drinking without you is no fun anyway. Here, you're eating for two. Have some ham," he handed her a piece. She gobbled it down in about ten seconds.

They finished their food (well, Snow ate most of it) as they talked and laughed. And kissed. Lots of kissing.

"I really love the leather, you know," Snow commented as she kissed him again after finishing off another blueberry. But maybe…you'd look better without it?" She pulled off his jacket as she said that.

David laughed. "I could say the same for you, Snow. _You_ look better without your jacket, too. He took it off her. And how about your pants? How would you look without them?" He worked on her pants and pulled them down within a couple of minutes. "Yes. Definitely better without the pants," he nodded eagerly as he looked at his wife.

"Well, then I'm pretty sure you'd look better without pants, Charming." She pulled for a few minutes as she fondled him at the same time. It made taking the pants off _a lot_ more difficult, but she managed. "Yep," she replied, looking at him like he was something to eat. "Better."

They both looked at each other and decided they'd had enough games. So they took off their shirts and underpants quickly. Then they were able to _really _enjoy Valentine's Day.


End file.
